Truth or Dare
by WolfandVampire
Summary: Martha is back for another adventure! It is 1936, and she is keeping Emmett entertained with a harmless game of Truth and Dare...what could possibly go wrong? WARNING: WILL CONTAIN A SPANKING IN CHAPTER 3! Rated T to be on the safe side. Pre-Twilight. COMPLETE. Part of my Martha Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

**Chapter One: Boredom**

**(1936)**

I surprised myself as I closed the book I had just finished reading. I had picked up my favorite novel, F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_, but never expected to be able to finish it in one day, let alone one sitting. I like to have peace and quiet while I read, and in my house, that is hard to come by for any length of time. I decided it was time to go exploring and see why my family was being quiet.

I first went outside. Esme was out there, working on planting her new garden in front of the house. Esme was my mother for all intents and purposes, despite the fact that I was technically a little over a century older than her. That was just how things worked out as a vampire – Esme was the mate of my vampire father and creator, Carlisle, which made her my mother.

"Esme?" I asked quietly, not wanting to spook her. When Esme got involved in a project, she sometimes forgot where she was. I understand that feeling well…it was like that with books for me.

Esme smiled as she saw me, "Yes, Martha?"

"Do you know where everyone is? I know Dad is at work, but the house is deadly silent."

"Edward and Rosalie went hunting…I don't think Emmett went with them, though. He should be around here somewhere."

"Edward and Rosalie are hunting together….alone?" I said, pretending to sound horrified, "Hopefully they both come back in one piece."

Esme laughed, "I doubt they will get into too heated of an argument…Carlisle just discussed their arguing with them last night."

I winced at sympathy. Everyone else had gone hunting last night while Carlisle had his "discussion" with Edward and Rosalie. The rest of the night, Edward had avoided sitting at his piano…the bench was not cushioned.

"I guess I will keep looking for Emmett, then…thanks Esme" I said.

"No problem, sweetheart"

I headed back inside the house, and let my vampire senses lead me to my newest big brother. Emmett had only been with us for just over a year, and he had been a great addition to our family. He was always full of life and his joy was very contagious. Even Rosalie couldn't stay in a foul mood for any length of time with him around – of course, that might be because they were mated.

My nose led me up to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. The door was closed, and I didn't hear any music or any other hands that hinted at some kind of activity. If he had been human, I would have wondered if he was sleeping. I knocked lightly.

"Come in"

I opened the door, and was surprised to find Emmett lounged out on his and Rosalie's bed, looking down.

"What's the matter, big brother?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just bored…Edward and Rosalie are out hunting, so I have no one to hang out with."

"I'm glad to know I am a no one" I said, slightly insulted.

"Aww Martha, I didn't mean that" Emmett said, "I went to go see if you wanted to do something, but you were reading, and I know how much you like to read, so I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Well I just finished the book I was reading, and am all freed up…what would you like to do?"

"Want to play a game?" Emmett asked, his eyes shining.

"Nothing physical" I said, "Your newborn strength is gone, but you are still stronger than me."

"How about Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked after a moment of debating.

I shrugged, "As long as you promise not to dare me into challenging you to anything"

"Deal" Emmett said.

"Alright then, me first"

Emmett's eyes gleamed mischievously. Uh-oh, maybe this had been a bad idea. "Truth or Dare, little sister?"

I quickly figured out the solution to those mischievous eyes, and smiled as I answered, "Truth."

Emmett's smile fell. He'd been hoping for a Dare. "Darn it…alright uh…what are you most afraid of in the world?"

I stopped to think for a minute. Afraid of? I was a vampire…I wasn't afraid of much. There was really only one thing for a vampire to fear, "The Volturi" I answered.

Emmett nodded slightly. We'd told him about the Volturi and their laws. He'd know why I was scared of them. "My turn"

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare" Emmett grinned, "And make it a good one, nothing wimpy…I have to make up for you chickening out and picking truth."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Fine, you want something dangerous?"

"Hell yeah!" he cheered.

"I dare you to go with me to the hospital, and flirt with the first nurse you see-"

"Aww Martha, I said dangerous!" he protested.

"I wasn't finished" I said, and smiled wickedly. "The second part of the dare is that you then have to tell Rose that you flirted with another woman."

"Rosalie will kill me for flirting with someone else" Emmett said.

"You wanted dangerous." I said, "I don't think there is anything more dangerous than Rosalie in a rage."

Emmett continued to think about my dare, "Alright, let's go!"

I grinned, and the two of us headed outside where our family's second automobile was parked – Carlisle had taken the first one to work with him this morning.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Esme asked without looking up from her work.

"Nowhere…just going out to get some fresh air and exercise" I said, "We won't be gone long, Esme."

"Alright, just be careful" Esme said.

"We will be" I promised, and then got in the front passenger's seat of the car. Emmett was already in the driver's seat, with the engine on. We took off towards the hospital.

* * *

Emmett was so excited to be doing something that we made it to the hospital and he all but ran into the hospital to find the poor nurse he was going to fluster with his shameless flirting. I don't think he noticed the white sign out front, I almost missed it myself, but when I spotted it, I froze. On a plain white board, the words were painted in big, bold letters

**BLOOD DRIVE - DONATE TODAY**

"Oh no…" I whispered, and immediately rushed inside the hospital. Like I feared, Emmett was not headed towards the nurse's station. He was heading towards the spot where the blood donors were sitting while their blood was drawn. He was stalking towards a man with dark blonde hair, who had his face buried in a newspaper.

"Emmett, no!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. We'd have bigger problems than a few people thinking some kids were goofing off in the hospital if Emmett didn't snap out of his bloodlust.

I ran to him as fast as I could with humans around, and reached him quickly. Thankfully, he had been stalking towards his prey, not charging. I grabbed him around his arm, and tugged. It didn't do me any good, Emmett was too strong.

"Emmett, come on. We'll go back home. I'll give you a new dare" I said urgently.

Suddenly Emmett was being shoved backwards into me. I stumbled and fell to the floor, landing on the tile floor with a SMACK! I let out a gasp – it hadn't hurt when I fell, but with the sound of my stone body hitting the tile, I had to make it sound like it had hurt me to land so roughly. I only hoped I hadn't cracked the tiles.

I pushed myself up, and saw Emmett was being blocked by Carlisle. That surprised me…Carlisle was strong, but not as strong as Emmett. I guess vampires could get adrenaline rushes, just like humans.

"Outside, Martha…now" Carlisle said. The strain was obvious in his voice. He was able to hold Emmett off for now, but he wouldn't be able to do it much longer…and we needed to get Emmett outside before he hurt someone. I immediately headed outside, with Carlisle shoving Emmett out quietly. I didn't miss the numerous stares we got as we left. Carlisle was going to have some serious explaining to do once we left…and that was my fault. It had been my idea to come here.

As soon as we were outside, Carlisle growled. His patience was wearing thin quickly. He would have been using a lot of his self-restraint today with the blood drive as it was, and then he had to use more force than he usually used to shove Emmett outside. This was not going to end well for Emmett and I.

"Emmett, son, it's alright. It's just a little blood…you're fine" Carlisle said, trying to soothe Emmett's wild side. Emmett just growled and shoved Carlisle out of his way. Carlisle grabbed Emmett by the back of his shirt, and brought his hand back as far as he could, before bringing it forward with all his speed and strength.

"Ow!" Emmett yelped. Clearly, the pain had cut through his instincts, and brought him back. "Pops, what was that for?"

"Can I trust you to stay still, or are you going to walk back inside the hospital and nearly attack someone again?" Carlisle asked, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Attack someone?" Emmett asked, his eyes full of horror, "Pops I didn't…tell me I didn't…"

"You didn't actually reach anyone. I stopped you before it got that far." Carlisle said, "But I would love to know what you two are doing here…and your answer better include someone being hurt back home, since I told everyone to stay away from the hospital just this morning! I told you all there was a blood drive today."

"I forgot, Dad…I'm sorry" I said

"Me too, Pops…sorry" Emmett said, looking at the ground.

"Why are you two here?" Carlisle asked again.

"We were playing Truth or Dare" I answered.

Carlisle turned to me in shock, "A game? A human could have been hurt or killed today because of a game?"

"Yes sir…I'm sorry, I really am…it was all my idea."

"No, it was mine…I asked Martha to play Truth or Dare."

"But it was my idea to have Emmett's dare be to flirt with a nurse here…if I had remembered that the blood drive was today, I never would have done it."

"I believe you are both at fault here" Carlisle said. "You, Martha, for suggesting Emmett's dare, and you, Emmett, for agreeing to the dare. I don't care if you had forgotten or not, you both know better than to play games in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Dad" I said again.

"Yeah Pops…sorry" Emmett said.

"Both of you go home, right now…and go straight to your bedrooms. You are to stay in your respective bedrooms until I say otherwise. I will be home after my shift at the hospital is over, and will deal with this then."

"Yes sir" Emmett and I said together, and headed to the car. Carlisle followed us, and right before I got in the driver's seat, Carlisle stopped me. "I am very disappointed in you, Martha. Yes, Emmett shouldn't have come, but he is still new enough that his control can't be trusted at all times. You know that, and you should have known better than to bring him here."

I looked to the floor, and tried to keep my voice from cracking. Venom tears filled my eyes. "I know, Dad…I'm sorry." I quickly got into the car, and drove off. Out my rearview mirror, I saw Carlisle watching us leave with his arms crossed, shaking his head slightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**Why did no one tell me I didn't have a disclaimer in the last chapter? I noticed it when I was re-reading the first chapter, checking for typos that I missed on the first reading. It was totally accidental, I have been writing my own work more than fanfiction recently, so I got out of the habit. Well, better late than never.**

**Disclaimer:** **I only own Martha and the idea for THIS fanfiction. The Twilight Saga and all the characters and palaces that go with it belong to Stephenie Meyer...except Forks. Forks belongs to the State of Washington.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Guilt**

For most of the drive home, Emmett and I were completely silent. As we turned off the main road onto a private road that led to our house, I decided to break the silence.

"Emmett – "

"Martha – " Emmett began at the same time.

We both paused.

"Go ahead" I said.

"No, you can speak first." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry? For what?" Emmett asked.

I turned to look at him like he'd grown a second head, "You're in trouble with Carlisle because of me…if I hadn't suggested the dare – "

"I didn't have to accept it…and it wouldn't have been a problem if I had better control over my thirst."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that, Emmett Cullen" I hissed at him. He sat up straighter and looked at me in shock at my tone, "Thirst is something that takes time to master. You've only been a vampire for a year, and you are doing remarkably well. There are some vampires who never gain as much control as you've already mastered. So don't you ever blame yourself for slipping."

Emmett just stared at me in silence for a minute. I closed my eyes for a brief second, and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I knew better than to take you to the hospital – not because of the blood drive, I had forgotten about that. I knew better because I knew you were still new, and I knew the blood would still call to you stronger than it would to me after abstaining from it for 130 years."

"Don't blame yourself, Martha. You were trying to keep me entertained."

"I shouldn't have picked a dare that involved the hospital, Emmett…that's all there is to it. I could have dared you to do something in town in general, or something around the house, or forest." I parked the car back in it's regular spot. Esme looked up from her gardening at us, surprised.

"That was a short trip…what did you two do?" Esme asked.

"Got ourselves in trouble with Carlisle" I answered somberly.

"What?" Esme asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Emmett and I were playing truth or dare, and I dared him to do something that involved going into the hospital."

Esme's golden eyes filled with disappointment, "Martha, Carlisle told us there was a blood drive at the hospital today."

"I know, I forgot." I said.

Esme sighed, and stood up from her gardening before making her way over to us. She hugged both of us. "It will be alright, you two." She looked up into Emmett's eyes, and smiled, "And at least no one was hurt."

Emmett rubbed his bottom, grinning a little, "I don't know if I'd go that far, Mom."

Esme's eyes grew wide, "Did Carlisle spank you in public?"

"Just me…and just a quick swat, with no humans around to witness it. I was trying to get back to the blood, and Carlisle needed to snap me out of my trance." Emmett said.

Esme sighed, "What are you two suppose to do until your father gets home?"

"He said wait in our rooms."

"Did he say you couldn't have any company?" Esme asked.

"He didn't mention anything about company, no." Martha said.

"Well then maybe Rosalie and Edward can comfort you two…they came back from their hunt while you were out."

Emmett and I smiled, and nodded.

"Now get inside and to your rooms." Esme said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the house, Rose threw herself at Emmett, and kissed him, "Did you and Martha have fun with whatever adventure you had?"

"I wouldn't say it was 'fun'" I answered before Emmett could.

Rose chuckled, "Emmett, did you challenge poor Martha to an arm-wrestling – what's wrong?" she changed her question, upon looking up into his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Emmett said.

"Amazing…two lies in three words." Rose hissed, "What happened?"

Edward gasped, "Martha, you didn't!"

"Didn't do what?" Rose snapped, frustrated with being out of the loop.

I nodded at Edward, and he was up from his piano, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug, "How angry was Carlisle?"

"Scarily angry" I answered.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Rose demanded, "Why is Carlisle angry? What did you do, Martha?"

"Emmett and I were playing Truth or Dare" I began slowly, "Emmett chose a dare, and said he wanted something dangerous…so I dared him to go to the hospital and – "

"You dared him to go _where_?" Rosalie snarled.

"Rose, babe – " Emmett started, and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Rose shrugged away from him.

"It was stupid, Rose. I forgot about the Blood Drive."

"Even without the Blood Drive, it was stupid!" Rosalie yelled, "He's been with us a year, Martha – a _year_. Did _you_ have enough control to go into a hospital after a year? Did Edward? Esme? Did I? No. We didn't, and do you know why? Because we were too new!"

"I know I made a mistake, Rosalie."

"I mistake" Rose spat, and turned to look at Emmett, worriedly. She looked up into his eyes again, and seemed to relax, but when she turned back to me, she was all full of fire again, "Did you even think about what could have happened if Emmett hadn't stopped himself or been stopped? At the very least, he'd have to live with the guilt because he killed someone. If too many people saw it – like a hospital full of humans – we could have been forced to move, or even worse, the Volturi could decide to get involved. Emmett could have been killed, all because of your stupid little _game_."

"Rosalie, enough!" Edward snapped, holding me close to him, "Martha feels bad enough without you throwing in your two cents."

"She _should_ feel guilty" Rose hissed.

"Last time I checked, Emmett knew how to say the word 'no'. He could have refused Martha's dare."

"Don't you blame him!" Rose hissed, "Emmett isn't at fault!"

"He's as much at fault as Martha is!" Edward growled.

"Enough!" Esme's voice cut through the argument, and all four of us turned to see her standing in the house, her hands on her hips. "Now, Rosalie, I know you want to believe Emmett is perfect and flawless, but Edward is right. Martha and Emmett are equally responsible for what happened at the hospital this morning. They are also suppose to be waiting in their rooms when Carlisle arrives home, and he should be just about finished with his shift, which means that he will be home shortly. It is probably in Emmett and Martha's best interests that they are in their rooms when he arrives. He did not say they couldn't have visitors, so you two may go up to their rooms with them if you'd like, but when Carlisle arrives, I want you both to leave them alone. They need to speak with Carlisle privately."

Rosalie glared at me one final time before walking with Emmett upstairs to the bedroom they shared. Once she was a good distance away, I headed upstairs to my room. Edward followed me up.

* * *

"Rosalie was right, you know." I said after a while of silence. Edward had followed me to my room, and had tried to get me to talk, but I hadn't been interested, so he just gave up and sat next to me in silence, rubbing my back comfortingly.

Edward growled, "She was not."

"She was, Edward. I knew Emmett was too young to possibly have the control necessary to be safe in a hospital. No one would be that in control after only a year."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Martha. You made a mistake." Edward said, "If you'd like, I'll speak to Carlisle – "

"And what will you speak to me about, Edward?"

Edward and I both jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice. We had been so wrapped up in our own thoughts – or, probably more accurately, we'd both been so wrapped up in _my_ thoughts – that we didn't hear Carlisle arrive home.

"Just that Martha is already feeling guilty about what happened, so perhaps you could take that into consideration when you punish her."

A hiss came from down the hall, and in less than a second, Rosalie was standing in my room next to Carlisle, "If anyone deserves any consideration, it is Emmett! He is beside himself with grief over something that his her fault!" Rosalie finished her statement by pointing at me.

"Take that back!" Edward growled.

"Rosalie! Edward!" Carlisle snapped, "I am already forced to spank one of my children, and I don't enjoy the prospect of that. Do not make me spank three of them, especially when I spanked two of them just yesterday for the same reason I would be spanking them today."

Rosalie, Edward, and I all looked at Carlisle in shock.

"You're forced to spank one of your children?" Edward asked, "Not two?"

"No, not two."

Edward looked at Carlisle closely, who frowned, and walked over to Edward, before landing three hard swats on his backside. Edward hissed in pain.

"You know better than to pry into my mind, Edward Anthony" Carlisle scolded, "Now, Rosalie and Edward, Esme is waiting downstairs to take you out for a while…Emmett, will you please join your sister and I in my study?" Carlisle looked at me, and I stood up, and led him out of my room towards his study. Emmett met us, and wrapped an arm around me comfortingly. I smiled up at him.

Carlisle walked over to his desk, and turned to lean against it as he faced us. Emmett closed the door behind us.

"I'm sorry about how Rose is treating you, Martha. I tried to explain it wasn't all your fault, but she's…well, she's Rose."

"Don't worry about it, Emmett. She's your mate…of course she is going to turn a blind eye to anything that makes you look bad."

With that, Emmett and I walked over to stand in front of Carlisle.

"I want to make sure I have my facts straight, then you will both have a chance to speak before we discuss punishments, alright?"

Emmett and I nodded.

"So, you were both home, and bored. To cure your boredom, you decided to play Truth or Dare, and when it was Emmett's chance, he chose Dare –" Carlisle chuckled a little. There was no surprise that Emmett had picked doing a dare over telling the truth, " – Martha, you dared Emmett to come to the hospital and flirt with one of the nurses. You both forgot the Blood Drive today, and when you, Emmett, walked in, the blood was too much and you lost control…then I am assuming that is when I arrived and took charge of the situation?"

"Yes, Carlisle" Emmett and I answered.

Carlisle nodded, "Am I missing any information?"

"I don't know if you will think this matters, but I thought you should know it was my idea to play Truth or Dare." Emmett said.

Carlisle nodded slightly to Emmett, "It does not have any weight in either of your punishments, as there is nothing wrong with wanting to play a game, as long as you aren't hurting each other or damaging property."

Emmett nodded.

"Now, do either of you have anything you'd like to say?" Carlisle asked.

Neither Emmett or I spoke, and Carlisle let the silence stretch for about a minute before he spoke.

"Alright then…while I was driving home, I considered possible punishments for you two. I considered spanking you both, or grounding you. I considered making you do extra chores around the house. I considered on placing you on house arrest, so you could only leave the house with your mother or I with you…and I finally decided on how to handle everything."

"Emmett, with you, I am taking into account that you did not intend to harm anyone. I know you well enough to know you wouldn't want to harm someone. All you intended to do was fluster one of the nurses. Therefore, the only thing you did wrong was disobey me about my order to stay away from the hospital. Since you are so new, I made sure to stress to you the importance of you staying away from the hospital. Since you didn't heed my warning, I have decided to ground you for two months, so that you can think about why you need to follow my orders…one month for disobeying me about not coming today because of the Blood Drive, and another month because I had told you not to come to the hospital, unless it was an absolute emergency, and there was no one else fit to come and get me. Do you understand?"

Emmett nodded, "Yes, Pops."

I smiled a little bit, glad to know Emmett wasn't going to get spanked because of my actions, but then froze as I remembered what Carlisle had said in my room…he had said he was going to spank one of his children…if he was grounding Emmett, that meant…

Carlisle studied me carefully. "I assume, Martha, you have figured out what your punishment will be, based on what I said in your room, and what I just told Emmett?"

I nodded, "You're going to spank me."

Carlisle nodded.

"Pops…" Emmett started.

Carlisle raised a hand to hold off Emmett's protest, "I let you off lighter because you are only a year old, Emmett. Martha is 130, and knows far better than you what is and is not allowed.

"It's alright, Emmett…I understand Carlisle's decision to spank me."

Emmett looked like he wanted to protest, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Emmett, would you please leave your sister and I alone? Go for a run for about twenty minutes, that will give your sister and I plenty of time to deal with what must be done. Your grounding will begin when you return."

Emmett nodded, and clapped his hand on my shoulder gently, before walking out of the room. I looked Carlisle squarely in the eyes.

"Are you ready, Martha?" Carlisle asked, "If you need a moment by yourself, I will leave."

"No, I'm fine, Carlisle." I said, "I just want to get this over with."

"Alright then…but I am afraid that this particular spanking will go a little differently than most."

"How so?" I asked, panicking.

"Because of you bringing Emmett to the hospital, people could have been hurt or killed…it was only by good luck that I was in the waiting room and saw Emmett. I want to make sure you remember this, and don't repeat it, so along with a spanking now, you will get another spanking every day this week before I leave for work and you head to school.

"Wha – Carlisle! You've never done that before!"

"You've never endangered humans before, either." Carlisle said firmly, "I cannot ignore that."

"I think I am going to take advantage of that offer for a moment by myself, if you don't mind, Carlisle." I said.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course…just call for me when you're ready."

I nodded numbly, and waited until he left before sitting down on the couch, and forcing myself to take slow, deep breaths. I wasn't really hyperventilating, but I was forcing myself to breath, as a way to fight back the panic I felt rising up in me. I saw the window across the room for me, standing open. I walked over to it, and stepped up onto the sill, crouched and ready to jump.

* * *

**O_o What do you guys think? Is Martha going to jump?**


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Disclaimer:** **I only own Martha and the idea for THIS fanfiction. The Twilight Saga and all the characters and palaces that go with it belong to Stephenie Meyer...except Forks. Forks belongs to the State of Washington.**

* * *

**Previously, in "Truth or Dare"**

_I saw the window across the room for me, standing open. I walked over to it, and stepped up onto the sill, crouched and ready to jump…_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Punishment**

_No! No, I can't do this!_

I sighed, and jumped backwards, back into the study, landing quietly. I couldn't jump out the window…couldn't run away from my punishment. First of all, it wouldn't change Carlisle's mind about spanking me for a week – or if it did, it would be to make it longer. Secondly, I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle by chickening out of my punishment. I knew I deserved it, and I knew I wouldn't be able to look Carlisle in the eyes for a long time if I ran away now. I sighed, and walked back over to the couch, where I sat down.

"Carlisle" I called, my voice no louder than a human's normal volume. It didn't matter where in the house he was…he'd hear me.

In a little under a minute, Carlisle was standing in front of me in the office, "Are you ready?"

"Let's get the first part over with" I said with a deep sigh.

Carlisle sat down, and motioned I should lay across his lap. I do so, quietly, and Carlisle proceeded to bare my bottom. I groaned.

Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder, and squeezed it comfortingly, "This first spanking will be on the bare, but all the other spankings this week will be over your clothes, and not nearly as long as this one will be…just consider them to be reminders."

I nodded my head in understanding, and sighed, "Just get it over with, Dad."

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder again, and then I didn't feel anything for a second before…

SWAT!

I yelped a little at the first swat. Darn it, that hurt! This was going to be bad.

SWAT!

"Ouch"

SWAT! SWAT!

"Ouch! Daddy!"

SWAT!

"Ouch!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"OW! Daddy, I'm sorry!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"EEP!" I shrieked. I might have been just a little overdramatic, but darn it, this hurt!

I felt Carlisle drop on knee and raise the other, putting my previously untouched sit spots in the spotlight. I took a deep breath to brace myself. This was always the best and the worst part of the spanking. Best because it meant it was almost over. Worst because it hurt a lot worse than any other part.

"Halfway done, Martha" Carlisle said, soothingly.

I froze as he said that, realizing that I hadn't noticed that he hadn't said it earlier. He always announced when he was at the halfway point, as a way of telling us we were almost done…but if he was adjusting me to my sit spots, that meant I would get the remaining half on that sensitive part of the skin. How many was I going to have to bear? 20? 30? I hadn't kept track of how many times Carlisle's hand connected with my bottom…I suddenly wished I had, so I could know how many swats to expect.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

I kicked my legs out behind me, careful not to collide with any of Carlisle's furniture, or with Carlisle himself. I didn't think I would actually hurt Carlisle, but I didn't want to risk it – and I _knew_ I was powerful enough to damage the furniture.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Sweet, heavenly Lord above" I whispered, "I will never ever do anything that could harm a human again."

Carlisle froze, "Martha, that sounded awfully close to taking the Lord's name in vain."

I shook my head. We weren't religious, in the sense that we went to church or prayed, but Carlisle's father had been a Anglican Pastor, and there were something that he just had – quite literally – beaten into him as a child. One of those things was that you never disrespect God. He didn't like it when any of us disrespected God, either. "No, Carlisle...just promising Him never to do this again."

"Do what exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"I shouldn't have taken Emmett to the hospital. I knew he wouldn't be strong enough, even without the blood drive…none of us would be strong enough after only year….I didn't consciously endanger humans, but I suppose taking Emmett there was pretty stupid of me." I was happy that we were talking. I knew we couldn't possibly be done, but as long as my backside was going to get a reprieve by having Carlisle talking, I would keep him talking if I could.

"I am glad that you understand where you went wrong today." Carlisle said, "However, if I ever hear you refer to yourself as stupid again, I won't hesitate to swat you on the spot. You are not stupid…you just made a mistake."

I nodded to Carlisle, "I know, I'm sorry…poor word choice on my part."

Carlisle didn't say anything else in response, and my assumptions that the spanking was about to resume were proven right seconds later

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

_I would never set foot into another hospital, ever again!_ I thought to myself. Intellectually, I knew that probably wasn't true…if a family emergency came up, and I was the most able, I would go and get Carlisle…but I didn't care if my personal promises to myself made sense or not, I just wanted the spanking to be over.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

I whimpered. I was quickly reaching the point where I wouldn't be able to do more than just lay limply across Carlisle's lap and sob openly, even if I didn't cry.

"Five more, Martha" Carlisle said calmly.

I nodded, _Five more…just five more…I can take that._ I told myself.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

And then it was over, and I was in Carlisle's arms, being hugged as he softly soothed me.

"It's over, my dear….you're alright"

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I'll never do anything like this again, I promise…I promise to think things through a lot more carefully…if I had thought more about my dare for Emmett, I would have known that a year was too early for any vampire to be in any hospital."

"I know you'll be more careful, darling. I forgive you, angel…just breath now."

I didn't need to breath, and Carlisle knew that, but it was the principle of the matter. When he told me to breath, what he was really telling me was to relax. I had no reason to feel guilty anymore because he had forgiven me. I had no reason to be upset because the punishment was done and in the past, and I knew he still loved me, even after I caused trouble.

"If you want to go to your room, you may, but I think I'd rather have you stay with me for a while. It's been some time since it's been just the two of us."

I nodded. It had been a while since it was just Carlisle and I. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brothers and sister, and I adored Esme, but for 112 years, it had been just Carlisle and I, and there was something nice about being able to have it be just to two of us…I think a father-daughter hunting trip was in order sometime soon.

I cuddled closer to Carlisle, who wrapped his arms around me tighter, all the while making sure my throbbing backside didn't touch anything that would cause me discomfort.

"I think I'll stay here for a while." I said.

Carlisle chuckled, and kissed the top of my head, then proceeded to just sit with me, all the while whispering reassurances in my ear…I was loved. He hated to punish me. He forgave me. I would always be his angel.

I was so relaxed by the time Emmett returned that if I was a human, I would have been asleep.

* * *

**I have a short Epilogue left to write, and then this story is done...and the good news for you guys is that I am sick right now, so I don't have to stop writing to go to classes. Being sick kind of sucks for me, though...oh well.**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** **I only own Martha and the idea for THIS fanfiction. The Twilight Saga and all the characters and palaces that go with it belong to Stephenie Meyer...except Forks. Forks belongs to the State of Washington.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

I bit back a hiss as I sat down at the desk in my first class of the morning. Carlisle's spanking this morning – just like every other spanking this past week – had hurt. It had only been ten swats, and it had been over my clothes, but I dare someone to take a trip across Carlisle's knee and tell me honestly that he doesn't have his spanking technique down to an art. I assure you, it can't be done. I took relief in the fact that I knew this morning's spanking had been the last one. My punishment was finally, completely over.

I saw Edward's lips twitch into a quick smile – whether from my discomfort or my thoughts, I didn't know – as he took his seat in class next to me.

"Shut up, Edward."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"Esme tried to talk Carlisle out of spanking you this morning, you know."

I smiled. Bless Esme's compassionate heart, she had tried to talk Carlisle out of spanking me every day this week. She said one spanking was enough for one misdeed. As much as I wished I could agree with her, I knew I couldn't. Carlisle had been right in his decision to spank me for a week straight – not that I would ever admit it to him. The spanking from Carlisle on the first day hadn't been any worse than other spankings he'd given me, really, and there had been times when I've been spanked for repeated offenses. By having a spanking every day for a week, and having to know every morning that Carlisle was going to call me up for a spanking, it made more of an impression than any of the swats. I wasn't going to do anything like I did when I took Emmett to the hospital. Ever.

I tried to subtly adjust how I was sitting, trying to relieve the pressure on my bottom. It didn't work. Like I said, Carlisle had spanking down to an art. Every inch of my bottom hurt.

I heard Edward snicker.

_Don't make me pound you into vampire dust_ I thought at him, I could have whispered too low for human ears, but why risk someone being able to read lips? Besides, Edward had a special ability, so I should take full advantage of it.

"Is your bottom not sore enough for you? All beating me will do is get you another spanking."

I sighed, he was right, and then a thought occurred to me, "Fine. I'll just tell Dad you were teasing me about my spanking…then _you'll_ be the one who can't sit comfortably for a while."

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as our teacher started class.

I only half-listened to the lecture our teacher was giving us. I probably had already heard it a million and one times, and if I missed anything important, Edward would fill me in. I thought about my family.

Dad had been very apologetic this morning after my spanking. He apologized for drawing the punishment out over a week, but I quickly assured him I didn't hold a grudge against him over it. Mom had fretted over me before I left for school, trying to convince Carlisle – as she had every other day this week – to let me miss school today and just relax after getting spanked. Carlisle hadn't let me out of class all week, and I hadn't been surprised he didn't let me out today. Emmett was still his usual lively self, even with him being grounded for two months. Rosalie had even decided that Carlisle's punishment was enough to earn me her forgiveness for what could have happened to her mate because of me. And Edward…was still my annoying "older brother", who I was sure wanted to kill me some times. But I knew he'd kill for me any day.

I saw Edward smile a little, and I knew he was still eavesdropping, but I didn't care. He was my family, and my family was the best. We may have our moments of sheer stupidity, but in the end, we were there for each other, and there was nothing in the world that could change that.**  
**

* * *

**I'm not sure how much I like the Epilogue, so let me know what you think. Should I keep it? Or should I delete it, and leave it at just three chapters?**


End file.
